star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Darth Vader
|śmierć = 4 ABY|ojczysta_planeta = Tatooine|status = Duch Mocy|związki = Padmé Amidala (żona)|rasa = Człowiek|wzrost = 185 cm|kolor_włosów = *Ciemny blond – jako Anakin *Nie posiadał włosów – Jako Vader|kolor_oczu = Niebieskie, żółte (ciemna strona)|cybernatyka = Cybernetyczna prawa ręka,później protetyczne ręce i nogi oraz system podtrzymywania życia|przynależność = *Rodzina Skywalker *Rycerze Jedi *Rada Jedi *Republika Galaktyczna *Imperium Galaktyczne *Sithowie|mentorzy = *Qui-Gon Jinn (jako Anakin) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (jako Anakin) *Darth sidious (jako Vader)|uczniowie = *Galen Mark (Starkiler) *Snoke (prawdopodobnie) *Kylo Ren}} Darth Vader, a właściwie urodzony jako 'Anakin Skywalker '''to mroczny Lord Sithów i wybraniec mocy. Urodził się w roku 41 BBY, a zmarł w 4 ABY na pokładzie drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci. Początkowo po jasnej stronie mocy szkolony na Rycerza Jedi, jego mistrzem i mentorem był Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ożenił się także, potajemnie z Padme Amidala, której był bardzo zakochany. Miał z nią także parę bliźniąt- Luke'a i Leia'e. O którym istnieniu dowiedział się dopiero pod koniec życia, gdyż wcześniej myślał, że Ci nie żyją. W roku 19 BBY, podstępem przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, jego nowym mistrzem został Darth Sidious. Darth Vader uchodzi za jednego z najpotężniejszych użytkowników Ciemnej strony mocy. Jego czyny stały się wzorem i upamiętnieniem gdyż 30 lat po jego śmierci jego wnuk - Kylo Ren wraz z uczniem Snokiem inspirując się Darthem Vaderem odbudowali zakon Sithów pod nową nazwą - Rycerze Ren. Gwiazdę Śmierci zastąpiła baza Stalkiller a Imperium Galaktyczne Najwyższy Porządek. Biografia Narodziny Anakin Skywalker urodził się ok. 41 BBY prawdopodobnie na terytorium zewnętrznych rubieży galaktyki. W wieku 3 lat wraz ze swoją matką Shmi Skywalker przeniósł się na Tatooine . Nie miał ojca, został poczęty przez midichloriany. Był wybrańcem Mocy, o którym mówiły przepowiednię jako o ''tym, który ma przyprowadzić równowagę Mocy. ''Od dziecka jego marzeniem było zostać Rycerzem Jedi. Kłopoty Jedi W 32 BBY na planetę przybyli Jedi z królową Padme Amidalą, którzy uciekli z okupowanego Naboo. Weszli do sklepu Watta i chcieli zakupić niezbędną część do uszkodzonego statku. Lecz Qui-Gon Jinna nie było na nią stać, więc postanowił założyć się z Wattem o wygraną Aniego, który miał startować w nadchodzącym wyścigu. Dzięki jego zwycięstwie dostaliby potrzebne części. Głównym przeciwnikiem chłopca był Sebulba, a w między czasie Qui sprawdził poziom mocy Anakina i okazał się większy od Yody, najpotężniejszego Jedi. Qui-Gon postanowił wyszkolić młodego Skywalkera na Jedi. Wyścig Następnego dnia, tuż przed wielkim wyścigiem, Qui-Gon zmienił zakład za pozwoleniem Watta: ścigacz za Anakina i jego matkę, jeżeli chłopiec wygra. Watto jednak się nie zgodził – zwykła maszyna nie była warta aż dwóch niewolników, zgodził się jednak na jednego z nich. Miał zdecydować los, a raczej – kość z niebieskimi i czerwonymi polami. Czerwień oznaczała Shmi, błękit Anakina. thumb|255px|Anakin w swoim ścigaczu.Za pomocą Mocy Jinn zmusił kość, by wyrzuciła niebieski. Watto nie przejął się rezultatem – i tak nie wierzył, żeby Skywalker mógł wygrać. Anakin jednak wbrew przeciwnościom losu wygrał i dowiedział się o zakładzie. Opuszczenie Tatooine Gdy Anakin wrócił do domu po wygranym wyścigu, dowiedział się, że jest wolny, a jego matka musi zostać na Tatooine. Przyrzekł jednak swojej matce, że kiedyś wróci i uwolni ją. Obietnicy dotrzymał dopiero dziesięć lat później, jednak wtedy matka była już wolna. Anakin pożegnał się z znajomymi i razem z Jedi wyruszył w podróż. Gdy dochodzili do statku, Qui-Gon zauważył sondę. Będąc blisko statku spotkali Dartha Maula. Mężczyzna kazał Aniemu wydać rozkaz do startu. Załoga postanowiła polecieć bardzo blisko ziemi i uratować Jedi z opresji. Bitwa o Naboo Gdy odlecieli z Tatooine polecieli na Naboo, które było oblężone przez thumb|left|Anakin na NabooSeparatystów. Qui-Gon kazał ukryć się Anakinowi w myśliwcu, a chłopiec niechcący uruchomił maszynę. Autopilot wyprowadził stateczek na orbitę, gdzie znajdował się okręt kontroli droidów Saak'ak. Do okrętu posłał dwie torpedy i unieszkodliwił wszystkie droidy na Naboo. W tym samym czasie Qui-Gin Jinn i Obi-Wan Kenobi walczyli z Darthem Maulem. Gdy Anakin wrócił na Naboo Obi-Wan przekazał muthumb|Anakin jako padawan tragiczną wieść: Qui Gon nie żyje, ale przed śmiercią kazał Obi-Wan'owi wyszkolić go na thumb|left|Anakin pilotuje mały myśliwiecrycerza Jedi. Właśnie w tym czasie Palpatine zwrócił uwagę na małego Anakina. Kolejne lata Przez kolejne dziesięć lat Anakin Skywalker szkolił się na Coruscant na Rycerza Jedi pod okiem swojego mistrza, Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Początki Jedi Dziesięć lat później od blokady Naboo, nastały niespokojne czasy. Darth Sidious– oficjalnie Najwyższy Kanclerz Republiki, a potajemnie Mroczny Lord Sithów planował, wielką wojnę, na skalę całej galaktyki. Jak się później okazało, wojna przybrała imię Wojen Klonów. Ochrona Padmé Zakazane uczucia Jakiś czas przed 20 urodzinami Anakin odbył się nieudany zamach na Padmé-Senator z Naboo, a prywatnie wielkiej miłości Anakina. Ku radości Skywalkera, on i jego mistrz otrzymali od Rady Jedi zadanie ochrony Padmé. Gdy się spotkali Amidala nie mogła rozpoznać Anakina, bo bardzo się zmienił i wydoroślał. Misją Anakina i Obi-Wana było chronić senator, ale Anakin postanowił złapać niedoszłych zamachowców. thumb|Pościg za Zam Wesell Tego samego dnia w sypialni Padme znaleziono 2 Kouhuny, które miały zabić thumb|Wejście do klubuukochaną Anakina. Po zbadaniu sprawy okazało się, że zrobiła to łowczyni nagród Zam Wesell. Gdyby nie to, że Anakin w Mocy wyczuł zagrożenie, Padme mogła zginąć. Obi-Wan wyskoczył przez okno i złapał droida, którego użyła Zam. Obi-Wan chwycił się droida, a on próbował go zepchnąć. Widząca to Zam Wesell strzeliła do Obi-Wana, który zaczął spadać w dół. Dzięki błyskawicznej reakcji, Anakin dostał się do śmigacza i złapał Obi-Wana. Obaj Jedi ruszyli w pościg, a ona doprowadziła ich do klubu Outlander, gdzie ją pojmano i wyprowadzono na zewnątrz. Łowczyni nie zdążyła powiedzieć słowa, bo zastrzelił ją ktoś z ukrycia używając strzały zatrutej z Kamino. Przybycie na Naboo Obi-Wan poszukiwał sprawców zamachu, podczas gdy Anakin i Padme wyjechali na ojczystą planetę senator: Naboo . Postanowili ukryć się w Varykino w Krainie Jezior. Gdy młodych nikt nie pilnował, uczucia coraz trudniej było tłumić. Fantazja łącząca młodych przez 10 lat zdołała się przerodzić w miłość. Na Naboo młoda para przeżyła wiele wspaniałych chwil, ale Padme powiedziała, że ma obowiązki, a Anakin należy do zakonu Jedi i że nie chce, by oboje żyli w kłamstwie. Anakinowi coraz częściej śniła się matka, lecz nie były to zwykłe sny, lecz koszmary. Postanowił, więc (zgodnie z daną obietnicą) odwiedzić matkę i polecieć na Tatooine. Powrót na Tatooine Gdythumb|left|Watto rozmawiający z Anakinem. Anakin i Padme wylądowali na Tatooine, udali się do handlarza częściami do statku, o imieniu Watto, który był poprzednim właścicielem Anakina. Watto powiedział,thumb|Spotkanie Anakina z rodziną Larsów że Shmi kupił Cliegg Lars. Lars według Watta uwolnił niewolnicę, a następnie ją poślubił. Anakin wybrał się do domu Larsów. Zastał thumb|left|Umierająca Shmitam Cliegg'a, Owena i Beru Larsów. Cliegg, mąż Shmi, powiedział, że została ona porwana przez Ludzi Pustyni. Larsowie, chętnie ugościli Anakina i Padme. Następnego dnia Anakin, wyruszył do wioski Ludzi Pustyni. Znalazł tam umierającą matkę, która powiedziała mu, że jest z niego dumna. Niedługo po tych słowa umarła na rękach Anakina. Anakin w furii zabił wszystkich Tuskenów. Powrócił on następnie z ciałem Shmi do domu Larsów, a następnie pochowali ją w pobliżu ich miejsca zamieszkania. Jakiś czas później dostał sygnał od Obi-Wana Kenobiego, który chciał by Anakin pomógł mu zniszczyć pobliską fabrykę droidów znajdującą się na Geonosis. Obi-Wan nie zdążył jednak przekazać całej wiadomości, ponieważ został zaatakowany przez droideki. Po jakimś czasie Anakin i Padme zostali wzięci przez miejscową rasę Geonosjan do niewoli. Jak się później okazało Geonosjanie współpracowali z Konfederacją Niezależnych Systemów. Wydarzenia przedstawiające okres od przybycia Anakina do Larsów do pochowania jego matki przedstawione są w filmie ''Atak klonów. Wojny Klonów thumb|Anakin i jego padawanka, [[Ahsoka Tano w serialu "Wojny Klonów"]] Bitwa o Geonosis Cała trójka miała zostać zabita na arenie przez Acklay, Nexy i Reeki. Najwyższa Rada Jedi zdążyła wysłać wielu Jedi na ratunek. Ślub Po bitwie o Geonosis Anakin wziął potajemny ślub z Padme na Naboo. Bitwa o Christophsis Podczas tej bitwy Anakin dostaje swojego "wymarzonego" padawana Ahsokę Reszta wojen klonów Anakin był jednym z najbardziej cenionych generałów(chodź jego techniki były przez wielu uwazane za nie normalne). Dowodził jednym z najbardziej legendarnych odziałów 501. Wykazał się równiez swoją pomysłowością i lekkomyslnością. Zemsta Sithów Po trzech latach wojen klonów Anakin walczył w bitwie nad Coruscant, w czasie której wraz z Obi- Wanem ,,uratował" ,,porwanego" kanclerza Palpatine' a. W czasie walki zabił hrabię Dooku oraz uratował Obi-Wana nosząc go nieprzytomnego. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom Anakin zdołał wylądować zniszczonym statkiem na Coruscant. Po bitwie dowiedział się, że Padme jest w ciąży. Ucieszył się, lecz później zaczęły go nękać koszmary, w których Padme umiera przy porodzie. Pewnego dnia kanclerz Palpatine opowiedział mu historię Dartha Plagueisa, który potrafił chronić bliskie sobie osoby przed śmiercią. Nie udało mu się jego obronić samego siebie . Jego uczeń- Darth Sidious zabił go we śnie. Młody Skywalker zaczął podejrzewać, iż kanclerz jest lordem Sithów i powiadomił o tym mistrza Windu, który wraz i czwórką innych Jedi wyruszył z zamiarem zgładzenia Palpatine'a. Darth Sidious zabił wszystkich Jedi, oprócz Windu. Między nimi stoczyła się krótka walka, którą lord przegrał. Wtedy do sali wpadł zrozpaczony Anakin, który zdał sobie sprawę że sam nie uratuje Padme. Powiedział Windu że go potrzebuje. Gdy Jedi już miał zabić lorda, Anakin odciął mu rękę, a kanclerz dobił go błyskawicami mocy i wyrzucił przez okno. Anakin był przerażony tym, co zrobił. Sidious wyjaśnił mu, że wypełnia się jego przeznaczenie i zaproponował mu zostanie jego uczniem, na co ten się zgodził, prosząc tylko o uratowanie życia Padme, gdyż nie potrafi bez niej żyć. Palpatine nadaje mu imię Darth Vader, nakazuje udać się do świątyni Jedi i bez litości ich zgładzić. W tym czasie prawdy o Anakinie dowiaduje się Kenobi i Yoda. Ustalili, że trzeba ich powstrzymać. Po wykonanej misji Darth Vader odwiedza Padme mówi jej ze udaje się na Mustafar. Miał tam zniszczyć separatystów. Nazajutrz udaje się do niej Obi Wan, pyta gdzie jest Anakin, ona jednak nie chce tego zdradzić bo dowiedziała się że on chce go zabić jednak zaniepokojona leci na Mustafar a Obi-Wan potajemnie wślizguje się na statek. Gdy dotarła na miejsce nie wierzyła własnym uszom gdy przekonała się jak się zmienił. Vader w przypływie złości dusi ją, myśli że chciała go zabić i przyprowadziła Obi Wana specjalnie by go zabił. Gdy mistrz Jedi widzi, że Ani jest całkowicie pochłonięty przez zło postanawia go zniszczyć. Po długim pojedynku Obi Wan wykorzystał brak jego wyobraźni. Bowiem Anakin próbował zrobić trudny wyskok ze statku. Były mistrz ostrzegał go żeby tego nie robił ale biedny Vader zrobił na przekór. . Gdy zrobił wyskok Obi Wan bezlitośnie jednym ruchem odciął mu wszystkie kończyny i zostawił zsuwającego się do lawy. Byłeś wybrańcem ! Miałeś Sithów zniszczyć nie wspierać ! Miałeś zapewnić równowagę mocy nie pogrąża ją w ciemności! Obi Wan Nie nawidze cię !!!!!!!! (Anakin) Byłeś mi jak brat Anakinie kochałem cię ! (Obi Wan) Kilka godzin później okaleczonego i śmiertelnie poparzonego Vadera odnajduje Palpatine. Darth Vader przechodzi ciężką operację, otrzymuje maskę i systemy podtrzymujące go przy życiu. W tym samym czasie rodzi mu się dwójka dzieci - Luke i Leia. Obserwuje budowę pierwszej Gwiazdy Śmierci. Łotr 1 Przez kolejne lata Darth Vader był uczniem Dartha Sidiousa i Mrocznym Lordem Sithów. Nie wiedział, że miał dzieci. Vader był jednym z nadzorujących budowę Gwiazdy Śmierci. Wściekł się, gdy dowiedział się o zdradzie Galena Erso i zaczął dusić dyrektora budowy Gwiazdy Śmierci, zrezygnował jednak w porę z zabicia go. Następnie Vader zaatakował wojska, które zdobyły plany Gwiady Śmierci i wdarł się na stakek Lei Organy, gdzie zabił mieczem świetlnym rebeliantów. Nowa Nadzieja Vader spotyka swoją córkę, Leię Organę (tak naprawdę Leię Skywalker), choć nie wie, że to jego córka. Księżniczka Aldeeranu, Leia zostaje schwytana i torturowana przez ojca, w celu zdobycia pewnych informacji w sprawie planów Gwiazdy Śmierci. Nic nie daje skutku, dopóki nie zagrożono jej zniszczeniem Aldeeranu. Wtedy Leia kłamie, że plany Gwiazdy Śmierci są na Dantooine, lecz Vader nie wierzy jej i rozkazuje zniszczyć Aldeeran, co robi Wilhuff Tarkin. Leia zostaje skazana na śmierć, a Vader wyczuwa, że na Gwieździe Śmierci znajduje się jego były mistrz Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ben Kenobi), z którym decyduje się zmierzyć. W czasie pojedynku zabija go, a później bierze udział w bitwie o Yavin, gdzie zasiada jako pilot. Wkrótce Gwiazda Śmierci zostaje zniszczona, a były Rycerz Jedi ucieka. Imperium kontraatakuje Darth Vader wysyła wojska w najdalsze oddziały Galaktyki w celu odnalezienia Luke' a Skywalkera. Wkrótce wybucha bitwa o Hoth, a po niej rozmawia z Imperatorem, od którego dowiaduje się, że Luke stanowi duże zagrożenie i jest jego potomkiem. Vader wyznacza nagrodę za odnalezienie Sokoła Millenium, na którym znajdowali się Han Solo i Leia Skywalker w celu przynęty dla Luke' a. Pojawia się na Bespin w Mieście na Chmurach, nim Han, Leia i Chewbacca tam przybywają. Lando Calrissian nie miał wyjścia, jak tylko oddać pasażerów Sokoła Millenium ''w ręce Vadera. Vader planował zamrozić swojego syna na drogę do Imperatora, nie wiedział jednak czy Luke to przeżyje. Z tego powodu rozkazuje wypróbować urządzenie zamrażając Hana Solo. Luke wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo Hana i Lei, po czym leci im na ratunek. Tam spotyka Vadera, z którym walczy na miecze świetlne, a podczas walki dowiaduje się, że Darth Vader to Anakin Skywalker - jego ojciec. Vader próbuje przeciągnąć syna na Ciemną stronę Mocy, którego potrzebuje, by obalić Dartha Sidiousa i przejąć władzę w Galaktyce jako najważniejszy. Jednak Luke ucieka, a Vader komunikuje się z nim przez radio. Powrót Jedi Darth Vader wraz z Imperatorem Palpatine'em budują drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci, która ma siłę rażenia większą niż pierwsza, która zniszczyła Aldeeran. Jednocześnie mówi swojemu Mistrzowi, że dalej chce szukać młodego Skywalkera, a Sidious nakazuje dać Luke' a przed jego oblicze. Podczas pobytu nad księżycem Endor wyczuwa obecność syna na sąsiednim statku, a potem obecność Rebelii na Endorze wraz z jego synem. Wówczas ląduje na Endorze, a Luke oddaje się w jego ręce. Syn próbuje nakłonić ojca do powrotu na Jasną stronę Mocy, lecz Vader nie słucha tego i oddaje go przed oblicze Imperatora. Tam wybucha walka między Luke'em, a Vaderem, a młody Skywalker w złości omal nie zabija swego ojca. Podczas walki Vader dowiaduje się także, iż ma jeszcze córkę. Imperator widząc, że Luke nie przejdzie na Ciemną stronę Mocy torturuje Jedi błyskawicami Mocy i omal nie zabija, ale... widząc cierpienie syna Vader nie może tego znieść i powraca na Jasną stronę Mocy, zabija Sidiousa i tym samym wypełnia się przepowiednia o Wybrańcu, który miał ''przyprowadzić równowagę Mocy. Jednak spadając Palpatine jeszcze atakuje Błyskawicami Mocy uszkadzając systemy utrzymujące przy życiu Anakina/Vadera. Anakin Skywalker prosi syna o zdjęcie maski i umiera po Jasnej stronie Mocy. Później, gdy Ewoki organizują zabawę z okazji obalenia Imperium ukazują mu się trzy duchy Jedi, z czego jednym z nich jest jego ojciec, ale jako Anakin Skywalker, a nie Darth Vader. Relacje Luke i Leia Skywalker Luke'a i Leia są dziećmi Anakina i Padme. Urodziły się w 19 BBY, podczas powstania Imperium Galaktycznego a upadku Republiki. Anakin dowiedziawszy się o ciąży Padme, ucieszył się, że zostanie ojcem. Obydwoje byli szczęśliwi, do czasu gdy młodego Jedi, zaczęły męczyć koszmary senne gdzie widział, że jego żona umiera przy porodzie, bojąc się o jej i ich dziecka życie, przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy, gdyż myślał, że zdoła ją to uratować, Padme jednak nie zaakceptowała tego faktu, nienawiść Anakina wzrosła po tym jak pojawił się Obi-Wan. Jedi myślał, że ta go z nim zdradziła i poddusił ją mocą, po czym Padme zemdlała. Następnie jednak została przewieziona do szpitala gdzie urodziła Luke'a i Leie, lecz zmarła prawdopodobnie w wyniku gorączki połogowej. Obi-Wan, po śmierci Padme postanowił rozdzielić bliźnięta by te były bezpieczne, przed ojcem który stał się Lordem Darthem Vaderem. Luke trafił do swego wujostwa na Tatooine, zaś Leia do rodziny Organa. Lord Darth Vader dowiedziawszy sie o śmierci Padme, oszalał i stracił człowieczeństwo. Przez kolejne lata myślał, że jego dziecko a dokładniej dzieci także nie żyją. Dopiero po misji na Gwieździe Śmierci, wyczuwając moc, i po przez wspólne nazwisko pradopodobnie dowiedział sie, że Luke Skywalker jest jego synem. Chcąc przekonać go do przejścia na ciemną stronę mocy, zastawił na niego pułpke. Luke zjawił się i stanął do walki z Sithem, chcąc pomścić swego ojca gdyż Luke myślał, że to Darth Vader go zabił. Ten jednak wyjawił mu, źe to on jest tym ojcem. Przerażonemu Luke'owi udaje się uciec, jednak nawiązuje telepatyczny kontakt z ojcem. W 4 ABY ponownie obydwoje spotykają się, Darth Vader po raz kolejny próbuje przeciągnąć Luke'a na ciemną stronę, prowadzi także go przed oblicze Imperatora. Tam Luke mówi, że nie będzie walczyc z ojcem, jednak Dart Vader przymusza go do obrony. Po przez jego myśli także dowiaduje się, że Luke ma siostrę bliźniaczkę, Darth Vader wykorzystuje to i mówi, że jeśli nie on to może drugi Skywalker czyli jego córka przejdzie na Ciemną stronę. Zdenerwowany Luke atakuje ojca i odcina mu mechaniczną rękę. Imperator wtem chce by ten zabił ojca i zajął jego miejsce, lecz Jedi powstrzymuje się i odrzuca swój miecz. Imperator zły, zaczyna atakować go błyskawicami mocy, Luke powoli w mękach umiera, lecz prosi by ojciec mu pomógł. Darth Vader widząc syna cierpiacego, nawraca się i zabija Sidiousa Lorda Sithów. Następnie jednak będąc ukresu śmierci, rozmawia z synem i prosi go o zdjęcie maski. Wspomina także Leię-siostrę Luke'a i mówi, że miał on racje, że jeszcze jest w nim dobro. Darth Vader umiera ze łzami w oczach co oznacza, że kochał swoje dzieci. Luke także nigdy nie zwątpił w dobro ojca, co oznacza że zawsze w niego wierzył. Po śmierci Ojca Luke udał się na Tatooine i spalił jego zbroje. W późniejszym czasie także ukazał się Luke'owi duch jego młodego ojca Anakina wraz z Obi-Wanem I Yoda, wszyscy byli razem szczęśliwi. Padme Amidala Padme była żoną Anakina. Ich pierwsze spotkanie odbyło się na Tatooine, gdy Anakin był jeszcze chłopcem. Padme zainteresowała się młodym Anakinem i jego zdolnościami do tworzenia droidów, była także zdzIwona gdy dowiedziała się, że ten jest niewolnikiem i, że na świecie panuje niewolnictwo. Padme wspierała Anakina gdy ten brał udział w wyścigu,.cieszyła się gdy ten wygrał. Gdy Anakin dowiedział się, że może opuścić Tatooine i zacząć szkolenie na rycerza Jedi, był radosny chodź było mu żal matki, ostecznie jednak wyjechał. Wiedząc, że wkrótce może rozpocząć szkolenie, pożegnał się z Padme, potem jednak spotkali się na misji, gdzie Anakin dowiedział się że Padme jest tak naprawdę Królową Naboo. W późniejszym czasie Anakin zostaje mianowany padawanem i uczniem Obi-Wana Kenobiego, przez parę lat nie widzi się z Padme. Jako młody dorosły już chłopak, wraz z Obi-Wanem dostał zadanie ochraniania Padme, którą kilkakrotnie próbowano zabić. Anakin wtem oczarowany, młodą pani senator, zakochuje się w niej. Padme także przyznaje, że ten nie jest jej obojętny, ale uważa, że nie mogą być razem gdyż złamali by reguły. Następnie obydwoje wyjeżdżają na Naboo, gdzie ich miłość rozkwita. Gdy udają się na misję ocalenia Obi-Wana, zostają schwytani, wtem Padme wyznaje miłość Anakinowi. W pózniejszym czasie razem podejmują decyzję o wzięciu ślubu w tajemnicy. Obydwoje pobierają się na Naboo, po czym są ze sobą szczęśliwi. Po trzech latach małżeństwa Padme oświadcza Ankinowi, że jest w ciąży, ten początkowo zmieszany cieszy się. Po pewnym czasie Anakina zaczynają jednak dręczyć koszmary senne, gdzie jego żona umiera przy porodzie. Zaniepokojony chce zawszelką cenę jej pomóc, gdyż boi się ją stracić. Anakin znajduje rozwiązanie w ciemnej stronie mocy, namawiany przez Palpatine'a poddaje się złości i przechodzi na ciemną stronę. Padme poinformowana prze Obi-Wanego o czynach Anakina, nie może tego przyjąc. Udaje się więc na Mustafar gdzie przebywa Anakin i wypytuje go czy to prawda, Anakin wtem przyznaje, że obydwoje mogą obalić kanclerza i wspólnie rządzić galaktyką, Padme jednak nie akceptuje tego i mówi mu, że go nie poznaje, wtem pojawia się Obi-Wan, Anakin widząc mistrza, mysli że ta go z nim zdradziła po czym zaczyna ją dusić mocą. Padme mdleje. Następnie Anakin stacza walkę z Obi-Wanem gdzie przegrywa, zostawiony na pastwę losu, wycieńczony umiera lecz odnajduje go Palpatine'a, Anakin po operacji staje się złowrogim Darthem Vaderem. W tym samym czasie Padme zabrana przez Obi-Wana do szpitala, rodzi dzieci Anakina. Po porodzie, prawdopodobnie w wyniku gorączki połogowej umiera, przed śmiercią jeszcze rozmawia z Obi-Wanem i mówi że w Anakinie jest jeszcze światło. Padme zostaje pochowana na Naboo wraz z naszyjnikiem od Anakina. Darth Vader także dowiaduje się o jej śmierci, doprowadza go to do szaleństwa. Poza światem Gwiezdnych Wojen Casting na małego Anakina Skywalkera Gdy odbywały się castingi na małego Anakina, który miał zagrać w Mrocznym Widmie, zgłosiło się 3 tysiące dzieci. Spośród nich George Lucas wybrał chłopca o imieniu Jake Lloyd. full|center|335px Miecz świetlny Anakin w prawie każdej części filmu używał innego miecza. Na Geonosis używał zielonego, który stracił w pojedynku z Dooku . Następnie znów zbudował niebieski, ale stracił go w pojedynku z Obi-Wanem Kenobim na Mustafarze. Wtedy zbudował kopię, ale koloru rękojeści czarnego, a ostrza czerwonego. Nie wiadomo, co stało się z mieczem którego używał na Gwieździe Śmierci. Lightsaber vader.jpg Lightsaber anakin rots.jpg AnakinLightsaber AOTC.jpg MRSW142.jpg Vadersaber.jpg Ciekawostki * w filmie Gwiezdne Wojny: Skywalker Odrodzenie osłabiona w walce z Palpatine' em Rey usłyszała głos zmarłych Jedi, w tym Anakina Skywalkera. *W języku holenderskim "Vader" znaczy ojciec. *W niekanonicznym zakończeniu gry The Force Unleashed, Galen Marek zabija osłabionego Vadera. *W nowej trylogii zagrał go Hayden Christensen, w starej David Prowse, głos podłożył mu James Earl Jones. *W zwiastunie Przebudzenia Mocy widzimy jak Kylo Ren posiada spaloną maskę Vadera oraz mówi, iż chce dokończyć jego dzieło. *Hayden Christensen(Anakin w epizodzie II i III) oraz Natalie Portman(Padme) byli parą na planie filmu Gwiezdne Wojny: Atak Klonów. ''Hayden uwielbiał sceny, na których całował się z Padme, dlartego kazał sobie nagrywać je dwukrotnie. Na planie ''Gwiezdnych Wojen: Zemsty Sithów Hayden i Natalie byli już po rozstaniu. *Na poczatku Vader mial byc lowca nagrod *Na poczatku Vader i Boba mieli byc bracmi Cytaty "Zawsze jak ty pilotujesz to się rozbijamy. To wina statku. Zawsze winisz statek" (Anakin i Ahsoka) "Znów masz ten wzrok "jesteśmy w kłopotach" Mam taki wzrok? Tak, właśnie teraz" (Ahsoka i Anakin) "Uważaj, lądowanie może być trochę szorstkie. Katastrofy są szorstkie a lądowania przyjemne. W takim razie jest to ladowanie katastroficzne" (Ahsoka i Anakin) Jabba:"Oboje Jedi będą natychmiastowo straceni" Anakin i Ahsoka:" Co!?" Ahsoka:" Zawsze Ci sie to zdaża" Anakin:" Wszędzie gdzie pójdę" Ahsoka:"Ten wygląda na głodnego!" Anakin:"Nah! Tylko się do ciebie uśmiecha" Anakin:" Tak zapewne zasługuję na większość kredytu" Ahsoka:" Jesteś niemożliwy...... Na szczęście wiem, że nie myślisz wszystkiego co mówisz" Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Niewolnicy Kategoria:Jedi (Era Powstania Imperium) Kategoria:Klan Skywalker'ów Kategoria:Piloci Republiki Kategoria:Mroczni Lordowie Sithów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum Kategoria:Jedi